The Emotional Spectrum
by Jinora
Summary: A series of short one-shots based around emotions. Requests are encouraged.
1. Jealousy

**Character: Kara**

**Emotion: Jealousy**

* * *

"Come on, you can do it" Adriane stated matter-of-factly.

Kara focused, eyes closed, arms out-stretched. A bright, uncontrolled flash of magic burst from the Unicorn Jewel, before fizzling out in a cloud of sparkles.

"Or not..." Adriane mumbled, a hint of criticism in her voice.

Kara glared at the warrior. It had taken Adriane no time to master her level three mage powers. Kara, on the other hand, was progressing at an almost nonexistent rate. A pang of jealousy hit Kara. _She _was the blazing star.

Magic had never come naturally to her, not like it did Emily or Adriane. 'It's not my fault my jewel is so much more powerful than _hers._" She told herself, an excuse she used often to cover up her disappointment. She knew she was acting like a brat, but she couldn't help it. It was just so frustrating. It was always like this. Kara barely holding on to control, while Xena, Warrior Princess over there stole the show. Could it be that Kara was just... _bad _at magic?

Adriane's expression softened. "Don't worry about it," she said with a soft smile "It just takes practise". In this time of peace Adriane was finding it easier to trust the blazing star. There was no big bad to defeat, no realms to save. Kara could take as much time as she needed. There was no reason to rush anymore.

Kara remained silent. You could see the gears turning as she tried to untangle her jumbled thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll get it tomorrow" Emily added optimistically.

"Definitely" Adriane nodded in agreement.

Kara smiled. Her friends were right. She'd master it sooner or later. There was no need for her to be such a downer. I mean seriously, they defeated the Dark Sorceress and saved the web. She could handle this.

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin," Adriane started, turning in the direction of the Ravenswood Manor. "We can practise more tomorrow."

The others followed.

"Hey, do you think I could get Zach to maybe... I dunno... work some of his time magic on my jewel?" Kara mused, quickening her pace to catch up with her raven-haired teammate.

"Uh... I wouldn't count on it" Adriane stated simply.

"Didn't think so"

* * *

**OKAY the first in my emotions series. I hope you liked it! This is based on something I read on the Avalon, Web of Magic website. I tried to make the end more light hearted, as I feel that the girls have grown during their battle with the Dark Sorceress, and I don't think Kara would be _that _much of a brat anymore. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Love

**Character: Drake**

**Emotion: Love**

* * *

Drake sat by the shore of the small lake in the Fairyglen. He happily lapped up water, knowing full well that he was sure to get a lecture from Marina later. Drake's ears perked up, hearing a familiar female voice. He opened his eyes, turning towards the sound. He watched for a moment as the tall brunette was greeted by Zach. Drake's eyes lit up.

"_Mama!_" he practically yelled, causing Zach to cover his ears. The dragon bounded towards Adriane, grabbing her in a fierce hug. "_Mama_" he repeated, his long spiked tail swishing behind him. Adriane just laughed, hugging him around his long neck. Drake curled his wings around her, shielding her from Zach's view. Adriane was _his_ mama.

"Oh, my baby boy" Adriane cooed, scratching him under the chin. The dragon closed his eyes happily, smiling a dragon smile. "Now... let mama go" she said with a giggle. Drake huffed, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth. He slowly unfurled his wings. Adriane gave him a big kiss on the nose.

'_I love you, Drake' _she told him telepathically, causing him to purr. Drake nudged Zach playfully with his nose.

"Hey! Cut that out" the blonde boy exclaimed, laughing as he was pushed to the ground by his bonded.

* * *

**Lol, okay I know it's short. I was in class today and this little thing came to mind. What do dragons think about? I really couldn't tell you. To be quite honest I was kind of thinking of my dog when I wrote this. You know, if my dog were a dragon the size of a school bus who could talk. Again, tell me what you think!**

**p.s. the name for this fic (the emotional spectrum) was based off of the colour spectrum of the Lantern Corps. I'm not very creative when it comes to thinking up names, so if you have a suggestion I'd love to hear it. **


	3. Fear

**Character: Emily**

**Emotion: Fear**

* * *

Emily backed up, back hitting the stone wall behind her. She was cornered. Hazel eyes darted around the room, searching for someone, anyone, to save her. She first spotted Adriane, taking on a rather large group of bulwoggles head on. By her side were Zach and Dreamer. They were more than just a little pre-occupied.

A fiery blast of diamond white caught her attention, as Kara and Lyra tried to get back to the group. They were surrounded on all sides.

Fear crept into Emily's mind as she turned her focus back to her own predicament. Four bulwoggles, closing in fast, she knew she would never have a chance against even one, let alone four. Her heart raced as panic struck her frantic mind. She had never felt more useless in her life. She pressed against the wall. Where was Ozzy? She looked around for the ferret, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Emily!" Adriane had spotted her, but the moment she had looked away she was struck down. Adriane shook her head before rising, jumping back into the fray of mercenaries. There was nothing she could do. Panic hit Adriane hard, as she looked to Zach, who was fighting beside her. There was nobody available.

Emily's scream could be heard, as one of the four raised it's weapon. She closed her eyes tight, awaiting the impact. Before it had a chance to strike, however, it was taken down by a blur of black and green. Emily opened her eyes. Lorren stood before her, hand held out to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her shaking hand and pulling her up.

"I-I think s-so" Emily stuttered, looking around in disbelief, seeing the bulwoggles in a heap on the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered" he assured her, raising his sword.

"Th-thank you" she said, crossing her arms in an attempt to comfort herself.

* * *

**I don't have anything against Emily, I just think she's kind of defenseless. I mean sure, she's got that tiny bit of warrior magic, but she never uses it. Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	4. Trust

**Character: Moonshadow**

**Emotion: Trust (as well as Worry)**

* * *

"_Dawnrunner should be back by now,"_ Moonshadow paced before of his wolfbrother, steely eyes taking in every inch of the fairy glen. His mate had taken the pups out for a 'warrior lesson' as Adriane had dubbed it. It was only their second time out of the glen, and the new father was more than just a little anxious.

"You worry too much," Zach told him, stretching out beneath Okawa's shady limbs. "They've only been gone an hour. If that,"

"_Are you sure?_" the Alfa-male queried, golden eyes meeting Zach's mossy-greens.

Zach gave his brother a look which could only be translated to 'time mage, remember?' a language barely remembered from childhood. "Adriane's with them," he added. "Trust me,"

The wolf was silent for a long moment, before giving the teen a wolfish nod. "_I do,_" the voice was barely a whisper on the fringe of Zach's mind.

Eye's wide, Zach stared at the Alfa wolf for a long minute. A strange feeling bloomed inside the mage's chest cavity. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. Looking away quickly, he raked his fingers threw his hair, a sudden stress falling over his chest. He couldn't help thinking back to that time, not too long ago, when Moonshadow would have sooner gnawed off his own paw than work with the humans. And it was all his fault. Rubbing his Dragonstone anxiously, he decided that the feeling wasn't altogether unpleasant, in fact, it was actually sort of warm.

"When will you and Adriane be having your own pups?" Moonshadow asked in a serious fasion. It was always serious business with Moonshandow, no matter how outlandish his words could seem.

"Uh," Zach jumped, a deep blush setting across his cheeks. He chuckled in embarrassment. "We're... not?" Giving Moonshadow a smile, he shifted gingerly to his feet, stretching his arms over his head, only to be bowled over by two very energetic mistwolf pups. "Uff," he huffed, falling flat on his back.

Dawnrunner cantered over, shortly followed by Adriane, an amused smile forming at the corner of her lips as she sat beside him with all the grace of a gifted warrior.

"_How was training?_" the packleader worried as he eyed the pair.

"_They were fine,_" Dawnrunner assured him with a nudge of her nose and a wolfish laugh.

"Yup. I'd say they're about on their way to becoming real warriors," Adriane grinned, picking a leaf out of Zach's hair, before mussing the fur of one of the pups.

* * *

**Gosh, I haven't touched this story in a really long time. Sorry .. Just to let everyone know, I haven't forgotten about "The Course of...". I'm just taking a break from it. But fear not! I have many ideas to add to "The Emotional Spectrum" and, no promises, but I should be posting some of them this week. Happy Sunday, everyone!**


	5. Love: Part One

**Emotion: **Love

**Character: **Adriane

* * *

_The first time she realized it, she almost died._

"It's okay," Zach ran his fingers threw her sweat-drenched hair. "Emily'll be here soon," he didn't know who he was trying to convince. Himself, or the sick girl currently occupying his bed.

Adriane shuddered, writhing under the blankets as a sharp pain ran throughout her limbs and torso.

"_if she doesn't get here soon-_" Dreamer began to warn, whining softly.

Adriane felt fuzz on the edge of her mind and knew it was someone talking. She opened her eyes, but closed them just as quickly as shapes and flashes danced across her vision.

"-Don't," Zach had been saying. "Don't say that. Emily will be here,"

Raising her hands to her throbbing head, she pressed her fingers to her temples. "Zach," Adriane mumbled, attempting to sit up.

"Woah!" Zach was back at her side in an instant "No, no. You can't get up," his voice sounded a million miles away. She barely noticed his hands on her shoulders, pressing her into the leafy mattress.

"No," she struggled, as her vision swam and her pulse quickened. Her body felt like a tone of bricks. "No, I need..." she tried furiously to get rid of him. "Let me go," she shook her head.

"Adriane, you **can't **get up," Zach held her shoulders tight. He knew that on any regular day he would never beat her in a match of strength. However, in her current weakened state, he was able to keep her in place.

"I'm freezing," she shivered, suddenly forgetting that she ever wanted to get up. "Oh g-God," she squeezed her eyes closed, hands pressed firmly to her temples.

"_It's getting worse,_" Dreamer told him, "_I'm going to check if Emily's here,_" and with that the wolf was gone.

Zach held his head in his hands. Adriane was _dying._ _**Dying**_. And there was nothing he could do. He was always there to save her, and he couldn't even begin to count the amount of times she had returned the favor. With a sigh, Zach pulled aside the covers, sliding in next to his girlfriend.

Adriane frowned slightly as a comforting pressure fell around her, something she recognized instantly as the warm dragon-fire of Zach's Time magic. Adriane's eyes flew open, blinking rapidly. "Zach," she groaned weakly. "What are you doing?" even in her fevered stupor she knew that this was risky. She was contagious, and time magic was dangerous, draining. It would give this virus the perfect opening it needed to attack the Dragonstone, and rack Zach's immune system, just as it had her's.

"Hopfully buying you some time," Zach told her, pressing her tighter to his chest "no pun intended," he smiled humourlessly, though it was obvious that he was worried.

She could feel heat creeping in beneath her skin, and she wondered briefly if it was just Zach's elevated body temperature, or if she was blushing. "It doesn't look good... does it?" she spoke of her condition, turning the words over carefully.

"You'll be fine," Zach spoke quickly, leaving no room for argument, though the grip he had around her said it all.

Adriane frowned. "Zach?" she asked, directing her gaze towards his face.

"Hmm?" he hummed, keeping his eyes on a spot somewhere across the room.

"I think I-"

"**What are you **_**doing?**_" came the panicked voice of Emily, as she crossed the room. She pushed Zach out of the bed with a surprising amount of strength. Zach just stared back up at hew from the floor, shock written all over his face. "Do you _want _to get sick?" asked, this time calm, and soothing as she turned towards Adriane.

_Love you._

* * *

**So, yes. Yay. Kind of cheesy. This is part one of three. I was originally going to post them all at once, but it was way too clunky. I had a lot of fun writing about Adriane being sick. I hope this isn't too horrid, as I know I haven't been putting out the most quality chapters as of late. I will be editing "Trust" in a bit, there's something I wanted to add, so check back soon (: Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	6. Awkwardness

Adriane crashed into her bed, limbs splayed in a careless fashion. She was exhausted from training and about ready to _die_. Well. Not quite. She wanted nothing more than for sleep to take her to a place where wolves run and dragons soar and clueless boys who road said dragons actually knew that she was right here, he could make his move anyday now.

Sure, magic was cool, and the things she could do with it were even cooler but for just once she'd like to sleep in. Enjoy her black high-thread count sheets that Kara had gotten her for Christmas because she was 'worried that the old ones would give her hives'.

Adriane groaned. She hadn't changed her clothes or washed her face or even taken off her hiking boots, but was it really that important when her bed was this comfy? Probably.

A cool summer breeze blew in through the window, and with it, a voice. Funny, she didn't remember leaving the window open, but she listened non-the-less.

"Hey," came a hissing whisper, so quiet it could have been the wind itself. "Hey," it said again, this time louder. Adriane kept her eyes shut, but it would not be ignored. "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet... unfortunately," she growled, opening one eye to peek at the person at her window. Zach leaned awkwardly into the window above her desk. She hoped that he didn't intend on climbing through. "How'd you get here?"

"You left the portal open," he explained.

"You're kidding?!" She said, sitting up in panic.

He laughed "Don't worry, I took care of it,"

Adriane pawed at her hair, flattening it into place the best she could. "What are you doing here?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

"Couldn't sleep," he said in a wistful tone. He was blushing.

It could have been her imagination. Actually, it was very probably her imagination. It was dark and the lighting was weird and it could have been any number of factor but she could have sworn...

"You..." He jerked his arm up, pointing with his thumb to something behind him. "Wanna go flying?"

Adriane thought about it. She was exhausted and her bed was comfy, but what did she need a dream guy for when the real thing was asking her to go flying? "Definitely," she said with just enough enthusiasm.

* * *

**The Emotion is Awkwardness, if that makes sense? In this universe, Adriane's about seventeen, and, from the information that has been given about shadow warrior, she's trying to keep control of the darkness and the wolf inside her. Both sides want her, but giving in to them would be dangerous. So she trains every day. She, Emily, Kara, and Zach also teach at the mage academy, so she's trying to get in the hang of that as well. All reasons for why she's so tired. Zach's about nineteen. I've always kind of written about them being together since they were younger, but I thought I'd try something different this time. It's a little bit lame but you know. Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


End file.
